Sang Pemburu
by Okumura Arale
Summary: [Ka'nan Arc] Shoubi Boru Chinmi "Kau buruanku!" Warn: Yaoi, typo, OC, Lemon (dikit) T (jadiin M aja biar aman)


**Sang Pemburu**

**Tekken Chinmi (Kung Fu Boy) (c) Maekawa Takeshi**

**Rate T++++ **

**Pair: Boru x Shoubi [Ka'nan Arc]**

**Warn: Drabble, Yaoi, typo**

…

Boru menatap melewati jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lokasi tertinggi dan teragung di wilayah itu, Istana Jirai. Terpeta jelas di kedua iris mata kelamnya yang dingin, Ka'nan di malam hari. Lebih spesifik lagi, tatapannya memandang wilayah Kuil Torin berada. Pikirannya ada di satu sosok yang sejak kekacauan yang ditimbulkan orang itu di wilayah perbatasan, selalu membuatnya kembali merasakan adrenalinya sedikit demi sedikit terpacu. Kalau pemuda itu bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, positif pemuda rupawan itu akan sukses menjadi incaran Boru berikutnya.

**Chinmi.**

Begitu pemuda manis itu dipanggil. Pengajar Kuil Dairin pusat. Boru masih meraba-raba seberapa tangguhnya pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Seberapa kuatnya dia di medan pertarungan dan di atas ranjang. Buruan barunya, calon koleksi barunya.

Boru tiba-tiba melirik pintu masuk kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Shoubi?" ucapnya datar pada sosok di balik pintu kamarnya.

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Shoubi, komandan pasukan khusus yang terkenal rupawan yang berdiri mengenakan mantel tidurnya. Sorban khas pasukan khusus tak dikenakannya hingga rambut ikal-nya terurai pasrah sebahu. Menambah keseksian yang menguar dari tubuh semampai dan wajah rupawannya. Boru sangat tahu bahwa hampir semua pasukan khusus jatuh hati pada Shoubi. Tapi, tak ada yang berani menjamah pemuda rupawan itu karena kemampuan bertarungnya yang tak bisa mereka tandingi dan juga karena hati Shoubi hanya untuknya.

Kalau sudah begitu, siapa lagi yang sanggup mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mendekati Shoubi dengan ancaman nyawa akan bercerai dari raga.

Boru menatap pemuda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dalam diam.

"Kemarilah," ucap Boru sambil mendudukkan tubuh pada sisi kasur.

Perlahan Shoubi melangkah mendekati Boru kemudian berlutut dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada lutut sang jendral rupawan.

"Kau tak bisa tidur?"

"Hm... Sedikit," bisiknya serak.

"Kau ingin kubuat tertidur, Shoubi?" bisik sang Jendral dengan intonasi pelan nyaris berbisik hingga membuat suara beratnya terdengar semakin menggoda.

Shoubi menjawab ajakan itu dengan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher kekar Boru dan menjatuhkan ciuman panas yang di sambut antusias oleh sang jendral.

**OOooOOooOOooOO**

Malam itu, seperti malam-malam biasa setiap Shoubi bermalam di kamar sang jendral. Kamar yang bisa terhitung megah itu akan dipenuhi suara desahan menghantam dinding yang terkadang dapat meneobos paksa hingga balik dinding kamar.

"Lebarkan kakimu lagi, Shoubi,"perintah suara berat itu pada sosok dibawahnya yang sedang terengah-engah dengan wajah memelas dan memerah.

"Hngh… haah… Jen..dral…ah…" ucapnya tersengal sambil berusaha memposisikan tubuhnya sesuai keinginan sang dominan.

"Namaku, Shoubi…" perintahnya halus sambil tetap menggoyangkan bokongnya dan membuat sosok langsing di bawahnya terengah tak beraturan akibat kejantanan milik Boru yang tertanam menusuk semakin dalam dinding prostat Shoubi.

"Hngghhh… Bo…ru..san… ah! Haa..ugh!" Shoubi mencengkram erat punggung Boru dan tanpa sadar sudah meninggalkan guratan kemerahan di sepanjang punggung sang jendral rupawan.

"Anak pintar…"

Boru menyeringai dan menjatuhkan gigitan di sepanjang belikat dan leher Shoubi yang semakin keras melenguh dan menggelinjang menahan birahi yang semakin membuncah.

**OOooOOooOOooOO**

Shoubi mendudukkan dirinya dari pembaringan dan menatap sosok yang terlelap di sebelahnya. Menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan dan menyentuh deretan rambut pendek di bagian dagu sang dominan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya orgasme setiap bagian itu menyentuh anggota tubuhnya. Leher, dada, pinggang, dan kejantanannya. Sensasi yang menggelitik tapi amat digila-gilai Shoubi dari apapun yang menyentuhnya.

Shoubi memeluk tubuh telanjangnya sendiri sambil menyeringai dan menahan kekehan.

"Chinmi!" bisiknya penuh penekanan.

Shoubi menatap langit-lagit kamar sambil tetap memamerkan seringaiannya. Mata itu memancarkan tatapan seorang pemburu yang sudah menetapkan buruan hidup-mati-nya. Tatapan itu penuh emosi, amarah, keinginn membunuh yang kuat, dan rasa cemburu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menjadi miliknya! Tak akan kubiarkan kau mendekatinya! Tak akan kubiarkan! Kau buruanku, dan akan mati di tanganku!"

**=END=**

**.**

**.**

Tamaaatttt….

Walah nggak nyangka kok pendek ya #ditampar

Maafkan aku Chima-san, baru bisa kelar-in dan publish sekarang…. (mana pendek lagi!)

Huahahahahahahaha nggak sanggp bikin lemonan dari awal sampai akhir aku-nya #Plak!


End file.
